Slender's List: The Fog
by niko56
Summary: First in my new series featuring Slender-man and different cartoons! This time: Total Drama! When Gwen suddenly goes missing on Playa Des Losers Island, it's up to Cody, Courtney, Duncan, and Sierra to her rescue...she probably should have hoped for someone else. But as they search, little do they know that Slender-man is searching with them...for them that is! R/R new poll up!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N:**** Hello everybody, my name is niko56! But you guys probably knew that by now. Well have I got an idea for y'all. Recently I have discovered the existence of the ever vastly popular fakelore meme of Slender man (I feel like I'm the last to know who he is) and have come to this conclusion. I joined this merry fiction writing site on the premise to write horror stories, it seems like forever since I have. So, to remedy said situation, I have decided to make a Slender-man one-shot not only for Total Drama, but for OTHER shows as well, because Slender-man is such a universal character. If thou has any requests, review, or PM me, or if you think a poll is the better choice, let me know. **

**Synopsis:**** Gwen disappears at Playa Des Losers and some of the Total Drama cast go in search for her, only to realize that a dark and eerie entity is hunting them as well, Slender-man! First in my Slender-man oneshot series!**

**A/N(2):**** Okay so I decided I am going to post a poll on my profile, there's plenty of choices, if I missed one you're thinking of there's a good chance I probably didn't want it there in the first place, but give me ideas if you feel necessary! Also I'm writing another longer TD slender-man story based off of the game, that has very little if anything at all to do with this one.**

**Rated T:**** language, horror, Slender-man**

"**Slender's List: The Fog"**

* * *

Who knew that behind the villa at Playa Des Losers would yield a suitable forest. The perfect place for a person to hide...and what more suitable time but in the dead of night...and in what more suitable location, than in a thick eerie fog in a thick eerie forest...in the dead of night no less.

The person in hiding in question was none other than our favorite resident Canadian Goth girl sensation, Gwen. Who was previously watching television and then mysteriously vanished into the woods without a trace, which strangely preceded to get foggier by the second.

Four brave souls decided to go in search of the girl in question, that of Courtney, Duncan, Cody, and Sierra...the latter being because Cody was going. All four had donned flashlights and preceded into the wilderness behind the mansion. Alright, thick-stereotypical eerie fog, four teenagers, wilderness, Slender-man and-ACTION!

"Ugh, remind me again why am I going in search for YOUR girlfriend, who thanks to her split us up?" Courtney asked, turning on her flashlight

"Uh, because you said that when you find her you were going to scare the living crap out of her because you said it would be funny." Duncan reminded her

"Erg, I'm starting to regret that." Courtney groused

"Besides Chris sent us to go look for her quoting that a rescue team would be far too expensive and that could also attract the media and-"

"Lawsuits." Courtney sighed interrupting Sierra "Yeah-yeah let's just get this over with, this fog is getting thicker and this forest gives me the creeps."

"Oh Canada." Cody sighed as well. "Come on, if we hurry we'll-[yawn]-find her by morning, maybe." he yawned

"I swear if she got off this island, than I'm gonna-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Off in the distance the four heard a distinct but fading scream, a scream that sounded a lot like-"

"Gwen?"

"Gwen?"

"GWEN!"

"Could that have been the blood curdling scream I have been searching all these years to hear?" Courtney asked with glee "Well, it appears the bears got to her-oh well we tried, so sad; let's go get some tacos." Courtney insisted, only to be grabbed by Duncan

"Not a chance Princess, that scream was all the more reason to keep looking."

"You mean you want us to go into the foggy, scary woods to find a needle in a haystack while out there could reside something far more scary and uninviting?" Sierra asked

"That's the plan." Duncan smirked dragging Courtney more into the woods

"I was afraid he'd say that." Cody frowned, he and Sierra following suit.

The four drifted inwards to the fog, where they came across an old tree, with now Godly business being there, but attached to the trunk of the old tree seemed to be a piece of paper, which-other than the eerie tree that seemed even eerier than the environment-caught the teens' interest. "Hey, check that out!" Cody noted

"Very observant Einstein." Courtney mocked

"What's on the paper Cody-kins?" Sierra asked

"Stop talking and he can read it." Duncan snapped

"It looks like it's written very hastily, but it does appear to be in Gwen's handwriting."

"Which I bet Cody knows from reading her diary." Courtney smugly added

"Hmm." Cody groaned "Anyway, it says:

HELP! HE'S AFTER ME! I KNOW HE'S IN THIS FOREST! FIND THE 8 PAGES AND YOU WILL FIND ME TOO!

GWEN

-that's it." Cody finished

"Well at least we know shes been through here, that's a plus." Sierra noted

"But who is he?" Courtney asked

"And why does he want Gwen?" Duncan pondered

"Why did she decide to leave 8 random pages throughout this island?" Sierra asked ruining the mood

"Well okay, 8 pages, 4 of us, we each grab two, we'll meet back here when we do." Cody suggested

"Egg-head's right, maybe even one of us might walk out with Gwen." Duncan agreed "But splitting up is definitely to get this done faster."

"Hello, Scary movie 101, splitting up? Alone? In this forest? With-with God-Knows-Who running amuck in there with Gwen?" Courtney asked "How can-huh? Guys?"

In the midst of her ranting, she hadn't realized that everyone else had split up from her, leaving Courtney alone with her flashlight, and walkie-talkie provided by Chris.

"_You bored us Princess, we already split up." _Duncan said over his talkie.

"ERRRRRRRGH! That Goth girl SO owes me for this!" Courtney then walked into the fog as well.

First up, Sierra, sad to have reluctantly separated herself from Cody began searching for her two pages throughout the foggy forest. She was scared, though determined to find the pages and reunite herself with her beloved. "I hope that narrator's right." She said nervously "Erg, this is hopeless, it's not like one of these pages is gonna just hit me right in the face-[THWOMP]" she inadvertently ran into another tree, a page attached to said tree fell right on top of her "Spoke too soon." she said weakly

Sierra picked up the page from her face and starred at it for a few moments while her vision regained itself to normal. It was done in the same chicken scratch-like handwriting from the first note, but this time had drawings, drawings of some poorly drawn trees, and what appeared to be a figure, a very _slender_ figure that she couldn't quite make out. "Huh." she got over her talkie "Hey guys, I found a note! I found a note!" she cheered

"_Ya want a medal?" _Courtney asked unenthusiastically

"_Way to go Sierra, what's it say?" _Cody asked

"It says:

DON'T LOOK OR HE TAKES YOU

-and then there's some trees, and this really tall and skinny guy."

"_I guess that's who Gwen's after?"_ Cody assumed

"_You mean the one whose after Gwen." _Duncan corrected

. . .

"Anyway good job Sierra, I'll see if I can find one." Duncan said before continuing his search through the forest.

Duncan started down a dirt path, where the fog had split into the forest, he randomly shined his light through the tree line, though it wasn't long before he came onto a page, attached to an old and seemingly abandoned hatchback "Well-well-well, what have we here:

HE STEALS CHILDREN

-hmm, pervert." Duncan saw the same skinny person on the note

As he took the note from his face in the treeline, he saw what appeared to be the very same figure, a Tall, skinny no-faced man wearing a three piece suit, this caused a small ringing in Duncan's ear, and a slight distortion of his vision. He did a double-take, and then rubbed his eyes. "What the? Huh? Erg, get it together Duncan, you're seeing things...just...just seeing things."

. . .

Over to Cody, he had already found his first note and felt like he was barreling close to the second, it was a burning feeling inside of him. This feeling took him to what appeared to be a small structure, like a large shed or barn used to house farming equipment "Oh no...no-no-no, no way-uh-uh, no-No-NO! No freaking way! No-no, I refu-NO! Nuh-uh, not happening-not a chance!" Cody refused to enter the structure, though his curiosity to find the pages got the better of him. "Erg, knowing my luck there's gotta be a page in there." He sighed and approached the structure "It's okay Cody, nothing's gonna getcha...nothing's gonna getcha." he entered "Hello...a-anyone? G-G-Gwen?"

Cody looked throughout the dark and eerie barn, searching for a note that he could not find, he ascended to the second floor balcony, where on one of the back walls he found another note, done in the same fashion as the others "Neato! My next note! HUH!"

But as Cody grabbed the note he heard a snickering noise, he headed for the ladder and saw a figure standing at the doorway. The figure looked an awfully like Gwen, but. But the face resembled one of the members from KISS, her clothes had also changed to a darkish dingy white with some dark spots splattered haphazardly thoughout, it didn't take the figure long to charge to Cody on the second floor. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Cody quickly kicked away at the ladder, causing it to fall, hindering the figure from getting to Cody. "Who are you?" Cody asked "Hell, what are you?" It was then he heard the ringing "Erg, damn that's annoying.

"Cody? CODY!" he heard the familiar voice of-

"Sierra? Sierra! Help! I'm trapped inside this barn!"

The obsessive purple haired girl entered the barn, completely happy she had found the next note to the puzzle. "I found the second note and-who is that?" she noticed the figure turn around at her

"That's what I'm trying to figure out for myself, don't get too close." Cody warned

"I mean she-it, looks an awful lot like Gwen...ya know, if she was part of KISS." Sierra pondered as the figure grew closer "No-no wait! AHHHHHHHH!"

"Sierra no!"

There was nothing Cody could do, the figure pounced onto Sierra, as Cody's ringing became a lot worse "Got! Dammit! AHHH! Get out of my head!" He jerked his head up to see the same figure from the drawings, now in front of him, bearing several tentacles from his person. "No...n-not you! I knew it! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

. . .

With their fate sealed, Duncan was unaware as he came to a large pile of rocks, where his next note would be found, occasionally dealing with some vision distortion and ringing in his travels "Is that what I think it is?" He approached the note "It is, alright, two notes down." he got over his talkie "Hey losers anyone else get there two notes? Cause this guy sure did!"

"_Stow it Duncan! I only got one." _Courtney complained

"Aw what's the matter Princess? Sad you only found one little note?"

"_I said stow it you cretin! Erg! I swear once I find this next note I'm going back to the mansion Gwen or no Gwen, you all can look for her possibly dead ass yourself!"_

"Fine by me so long as you stop complaining, and while were at it, have you heard from Romeo and Juliet in a while?"

"_Strangely no, and that's worrying me."_

"Maybe their signal is jammed-I dunno, just find your note and bug out Court I'll figure this crap out." Duncan insisted

"_Please and thank you." she said sweetly_

"Sheesh, scary dude, creepy pictures, stupid fog, why if I didn't know any better I would think were being chased by-erg!" the ringing started up again "Alright where are ya? Show yourself!"

Duncan spotted the Slender-man through the trees and did the most brazenly-bold and not to mention stupidest thing anyone in the world could ever do when faced with this sort of predicament and dire situation-

Duncan chased after him...

It was a foolish move sure-but slender-man did not know Duncan, and would have to change his tactics in order to get the upper hand, so as Duncan chased towards Slender-man, he would constantly teleport to confuse the rebellious teen, in order to confuse him and further drive him insane. "Where are you! Huh? Yeah not so tough when someone's chasing after you now is it? Come on! Come at me you slender freak!"

Duncan found himself in a small treeless area within the woods, constantly pivoting 360 degrees looking for the constantly teleporting Slender-man, who only seemed to be getting closer to the delinquent. Duncan's ringing and vision distortion only became worse as he grew more deranged, and as Slender-man quickly approached. "WHERE ARE YOU!" He could hardly get a good view in the fog "Show yourself! -. . .-WHERE. IS. MY. F*CKING. GIRLFRIEND!- . . .-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eventually Duncan ran right into the tentacle wielding faceless man.

Meanwhile over to Courtney, she too had found her first note, aimlessly and apathetically searching for the second, of course complaining all the way. "Stupid-stupid-stupid Gwen. I bet shes not even lost and this whole thing is just some ploy to get back at me or whatever. Yeah that's it, that little devil planned this whole charade I'm sure of it. The notes, the fog, the eerie sounds and various screams I've been hearing-everything!" Courtney said out loud.

Though it wasn't long before Courtney came to a structure, resembling that of a park information building, of course it was abandoned and dilapidated. "Hmm, only Chris Mc-Lame would be cheap enough to build a stately mansion on the island of a deserted park, figures." she grunted "Well, knowing my luck the next note is sure to be in here, oh well think of it this way Courtney, once you find it, it's back to the mansion, Gwen or no Gwen."

Courtney entered the old building, flashlight in hand, having no idea she was being followed, of course. She searched a couple of the old rooms, finding nada, eventually coming to an old storage room, where in fact she found the note. "Gotcha and now-huh?"

Only this time, she looked at the wall revealing chalk art, similar to that what was found on the notes, including a huge-or rather tall drawing of Slender-man, including a mosaic of him chasing and haunting Gwen. It didn't take long for Courtney to draw a conclusion. "Oh my God-I-I thought he was just a fairytale, it's true, it all makes sense now." She went over her talkie "Guys-guys I know who's after Gwen, it's the Slender-man! . . . Guys? H-hello?"

That's when she heard the eerie loud breathing, right before she glanced at the note she picked up

BEHIND YOU!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Courtney barely got a glimpse of the Slender-man before her instincts told her to dive out of the way, coincidentally out of the room and even quicker out of the building. She darted through the woods, occasionally running into a teleporting aggressive slender-man, and also dodging the Gwen-like proxy that got to Cody and Sierra. She eventually made it back to Playa Des Losers completely out of breath, unfortunately for Courtney, it looked as though the entire mansion was deserted. "Hello? Chris! Bridgette! Anyone! Help me!" HELP ME!"

It was no use, and to make matters worse, Slender-man had also made his way inside the mansion, much to her chagrin...and fear. "AHHHHHHHH!" Courtney kept darting through the manor, trying to throwing things in his general direction, without actually trying to look at him, and needless to say her accuracy left a lot to be desired.

But as if things couldn't get any worse, she ran right into the Gwen-proxy,joined by similar proxy versions of Duncan, Cody, and Sierra, who grabbed Courtney, who was shutting her eyes, knowing Slender-man was near.

"There's nothing to fear Courtney." Gwen said in a sinister voice

"Yeah, Slendy is our friend." Duncan added

"He only wants you to...come and play with us." Cody and Sierra said in unison.

"Listen Courtney, and come join us." Gwen cliched.

"NO-N-NO! NEVER! NOOOOOOOOOOO! NEV-ERGH!" her eyes were forced open as she saw Slender-man directly in front of her...and that as they say was that.

Slender-man then departed from the manor, his proxies disappearing with him, disappearing like souls into his three piece suit...

**So as you can see, this story is going be more uh "collective" as we continue, and will find fruition once we've completed all the different shows on the list on the poll on my profile, so; be sure to vote people! And get ready for more! GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**

_**Starring...**_

**Emilie-Claire Barlow: **Courtney

**Drew Nelson: **Duncan

**Annick Obonsawin: **Sierra

**Peter Oldring: **Cody

**Megan Fahlenbock: **Gwen


End file.
